


Only You Can Set My Heart On Fire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Desire, Falling In Love, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Thief of Hearts (Christopher Golden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Can Set My Heart On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



This thing between them, the heat, lighting, and passionate love, scares the Hell out of Jude. To love Zero…either he is crazy or a fool in love. Maybe both. It was only meant to be a onetime thing, but Zero stole his heart with one affectionate kiss. He loves this thief, love the way Zero passionately lustful when they are in the thrills of pleasure. 

Zero is possessive of Jude; when they make love, his teeth leave their claim on Jude’s soft warm skin, loving the moan that slips from Jude’s honey-sweet lips. Zero’s arms constrict tighter around Jude’s waist, holding him close, his hips snapping frantically as he chances after his release. Jude holds on tight, gasping breathlessly as he hears his lover whisper his name like a heavenly prayer. 

“Love you, Jude.” Zero purrs, whisky deep tone making Jude shiver. 

The younger man sighs blissfully, kissing Zero passionately. “I love you, Zero. Only you.” 

Zero’s grins, predatory and dark, but Jude feels no fear. He’s always been attracted to danger, to a force of nature, and Zero is a storm he will chase until the end of time. 

The fact is, Zero robbed him of his heart. Took it in the night, left him needy for love. He is hooked on Zero, like a drug. Heroin. Ecstasy. Weed. Whisky. All those remedies do not compare to Jude’s drug of choice; Zero.

Everything about Zero makes him feel good, gets him off and gives him a pleasant buzz. The way Zero comes strolling into the house, cocky swagger in his steps, bad boy stubble pricking on his jaw and lips sweet and candy pink, smelling like cigarettes and booze. The pure sight and aroma draws Jude in like a moth to a flame. Even if Zero didn’t possess his heart, Jude would gladly give it up to the bad boy with a good heart. 

Zero slides up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, Jude can feel his erection grinding against his ass through the layer of Zero’s jeans, and when his whisky voice purrs, “hey sweetheart” in Jude’s ear, he gets a high that burns through him, coiling in his groin, his dick fattening up hot and hard as his boyfriend kisses his neck. 

It feels so damn good when they’re in bed, Zero on top of him, his boyfriend’s lips are possessive with each nibbling kisses and his hands tender as they hold Jude close. Jude gets this glorious, orgasmic high that overtakes him; mind, body and soul. He could stay like this forever, lost in his favorite drug of choice, his beautiful lover, Zero--his own personal brand of heroin. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700901.html?thread=92495077#/t92495077)


End file.
